Shadowed Wings
by CrystalBlack154
Summary: Its in the first chapter...


Shadowed Wings

This, this is the story of a mysterious girl named Thana Blackstone. She was always a girl that was shielded, why you ask? She was raised in the Underworld. That's right, the Underworld, Elysium and all. Read to find out how she came to the light and world of Percy Jackson.

Author's note: Well, this is my first PJO story. I hope it's not terrible. Please leave reviews and if I make mistakes, please help me fix them. Oh, and feel free to give me ideas on where this should go.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Percy Jackson characters. All credits go to Rick Riordan.

 **Chapter One: Meeting the angel**

Thana's POV

'Why must I get up?' I think to myself as my friend gently prods my shoulder to wake me from my normal sleep-like-death.

"Because, It's your birthday, you silly weirdo." Says the ghost of my 'cousin' Bianca. Yeah, I'm in the underworld, but I'm not dead. No, I'm far from it. I'm actually a daughter of Thanatos.

"Bi. I'm tired. I don't wanna…" I groan, turning as I smack her ghostly pale hand away. See, in my dad's palace, she had a solid form, but no one ever finds out cause she can't really leave.

"But your dad wanted to see you. Something about Camp Half-Blood." She murmurs as she fakes a look of hurt and draws back her hand. That got me awake and alert as I jerked up from my bed, my long black hair with its dyed purple streaks falling into its normal morning, tangled rats nest. Bianca rolls her eyes as she walks off, muttering something about 'Ungrateful living people' I just stick my tongue out at her retreating back and then stretch and yawn, my wings following suit and stretching along with my long, slender, and pale arms.

"Whatever diAngelo." I say softly as I slowly rise to my feet, my long ice blue nightgown falling down to about my ankles. "I heard that!" she shouts from somewhere beyond my room. I sigh and slump my shoulders, my eyelids suddenly feeling heavy again. "I don't care!" I shout back, laughing a little bit as I hear her echoing laugh. "Just get dressed! Thanatos wants you to meet someone." She calls a bit louder as her voice fades.

"Yeah yeah. Probably just a freaking ghost…." I mutter sleepily, shuffling over to my closet, slowly pulling out my daily outfit of black skinny jeans and a dark purple Fallen Angel shirt, ignoring my black cloak for now. After shuffling like a zombie to my bathroom and taking a shower that finally woke me up, I got dressed and brushed my hair into a long high ponytail.

Straightening my posture, I walk into my room and grab my cloak, putting it on and flipping up the hood, my large black wings folding calmly against my back as I walk. I quickly walk to the main room of my dad's palace and find him and Hades talking with their backs turned towards me and clearly hiding something or someone. "Ahem. I'm here as requested. What is required of me father?" I ask to get their attention.

They both suddenly jerk back, as if surprised. "Um. Hello Thana. I wish for you to go along with my son and protect him." Says Hades calmly, regaining his dark and intimidating aura as quickly as he lost it, his face almost glowing with a calm fury waiting to explode. 'No wasting time, huh?' I think to myself as I gain a cool look on my face, making my dad give a light and fleeting smirk. "Um….No disrespect Lord Hades, but I believe he can protect himself. I do not wish to leave the Underworld." I say in a cold tone, one that eerily matched my father's.

Suddenly, from behind Hades and father's backs, steps a boy that I could only describe as a dark angel sent to steal my heart. My eyes went wide at the sight of him as everything seems to go in slow motion as he pushes his swoopy black hair back away from his perfectly pale face. "Hey. You. Heeelllooo?" he asks, waving his hand in the air, trying to get my attention. That jerked me out of my thoughts as I fight down a blush, failing and feeling my face heating up. "You okay?" he asks me, and I then huff and turn my face away, crossing my arms.

"Im fine!" I snap, hoping my blush would go away. 'I don't have a crush on him at first sight!...Do I?' I ask myself.

Author's Note: Now I know what youre thinking…..'Another A/N? Seriously?' And yes, another one. I want to ask the people who love Percy Jackson, go check out the one who inspired me to write this, Fairy Lori. Her PJO OC story is great, so I sugest if you want a good quality story, you should go check it out. :D


End file.
